The present invention relates to label sheet constructions and particularly those having a plurality of labels cut in a facestock sheet wherein the facestock sheet is releasably adhered to a liner sheet. The label sheet construction is adapted to be fed into a printer or copier and the desired indicia printed on the labels, and the printed labels then peeled off of the liner sheet by the user and applied to a desired surface, such as an envelope, packaging or literature.
Commercially successful label sheet constructions include the sheets of round and rectangular labels available from Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif. These sheet constructions comprise a facestock sheet adhered with adhesive to a liner base paper sheet having a silicone coating. The facestock sheet is die cut to form an array of identical labels. Narrow approximately one-quarter inch wide strips of the facestock sheet are cut and removed from the side edges of the sheet to assist in feeding the sheet constructions into printers from feed trays.
The sheet construction is hand fed or automatically fed from a stack of same into a printer or copier and the desired indicia printed on the labels. Since the labels can be spaced from one another with facestock sheet surrounding them, a “full-bleed” design can be provided allowing the user to print to the edge of the labels. After the printing operation, the printed labels are then peeled off of the liner sheet by the user and applied with their adhesive backing to the desired surface, such as on an envelope or package.